Shameful
by Evlan
Summary: [TRADUCTION de DiabolicTenshi]! Ce fut le moment ou Jack aurait pus, officiellement annoncer qu'il était devenus fou et indigne de son titre de Gardien, mais peu lui importait en ce moment présent. Au lieu de cela, il laissa Pitch l'attirer au sol et l'asseoir sur ses hanches. Si la raison de Jack n'avait pas été si embué par le désir, il se serait probablement inquiété...


_Il ne s'agit là que d'une traduction de la fiction de l'auteur __**DiabolicTenshi**__, qui m'a très gentiment autorisé à traduire sa fanfiction. Tout dans cette histoire lui appartient sauf l'univers magique des cinq légendes, ce qui est, je dois l'avouer, très regrettable vus sa qualité de plume u.u . _

_Il va donc de soie que rien ne m'appartient dans le texte qui va suivre hormis la traduction et (malheureusement) les fautes d'orthographe… Je vous pris également d'être indulgent envers ma pauvre personne car il s'agit là de ma première traduction pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. _

_Sur ce, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant que la traduction soit à la hauteur de vos espérances._

_**Auteur: DiabolicTenshi.**_

_**Raiting: M.**_

_**Pairing: Pitch & Jack.**_

_**ET (non pas l'extraterrestre) avant de commencer, j'insiste sur le fait de poster une Review, c'est toujours encourageant et met du baume au coeur à celui ou celle qui écrit ou même qui, dans le cas présent offre une traduction à ceux qui n'ont pas le niveau en Anglais. Les statistiques eux ne mentent pas, depuis que j'ai posté cette fiction un nombre incroyable et venue lire et je n'obtient qu'une petite review, merci d'ailleurs, alors est ce que vous avez appréciez ou pas? je ne peu pas le savoir, et je ne veux pas paraître prétentieuse mais un minimum de respect est en vigueur, ne serait ce que pour le travail fournit.**__** Voila donc après ces quelques remarques virulentes, je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous en avez tenu compte.**_

_**Merci à Auro pour sa correction du texte: tout y est **__**t'assure, vraiment encore merci :D**_

* * *

**Shameful: **

Jack ferma les yeux, serrant fort ses paupières. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait; deux garçons étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément sur un canapé, cependant, il ne s'agissait pas que de cela. Le plus grand des garçons avait passé l'une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'autre, le caressant plus intimement tandis qu'en même temps, il le basculait sur le canapé et c'est alors que ses mains dérivèrent plus bas, caressant le renflement de son compagnon.

Jack glapit lors du soupir et fut terrifié lorsqu'il découvrit sa propre bosse, il ne pouvait croire qu'il s'enflammait ainsi devant une scène comme celle-là. Il savait qu'il devait quitter les lieux mais une partie de lui désirait rester, découvrir ce qui allait suivre… il était bien trop curieux. Il rougit lorsque les deux hommes se dénudèrent lentement et il se dit qu'il était vraiment inapproprié de rester à les fixer, c'était bien trop excitant ! Mais il savait que cela lui était interdit et il tourna sur lui-même alors que le plus grand des hommes se mouvait vers la douloureuse érection de son compagnon et la prenait entre ses lèvres.

« Merde ! » jura Jack en arrachant enfin son regard et retourna à son lac en toute hâte. Ses joues étaient en feu et d'une charmante couleur non due à la fatigue du vol mais à de sales pensées sur ce qu'il voudrait ressentir. « C'est impossible ! » il secoua la tête, sachant parfaitement que son vœu ne serait jamais satisfait. Qui exactement ferait quelque chose comme cela pour lui?

Il s'appuya contre un large rocher et palpa son érection afin de soulager sa douloureuse nécessité mais, même s'il arrivait à la calmer, il ne la satisferait pas. Il tira sa capuche et passa les mains sous ses vêtements, caressant doucement sa peau mais ne ressentit rien de bon. Ses mains étaient froides, tout comme le reste de son corps. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent plus loin et caressèrent ses tétons tandis que sa seconde main glissait sous son pantalon mais, rien ne semblait marcher cette fois-ci.

« Tch … » laissa échapper Jack, essayant de trouver un moyen de se satisfaire alors qu'il explorait son propre corps.  
« Quel vilain garçon, Jackie ! » ronronna une voix, étrangement familière, sortie de nulle part et la seconde suivante, Pitch Black apparut juste en face de lui.

Jack détacha immédiatement ses mains de son corps et sauta sur ses pieds en un instant.  
« Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! » gronda-t-il et il se tourna pour partir, mais les mots de Pitch qui suivirent le stoppa.  
« Quel honte ! » soupira-t-il dramatiquement. « Et moi qui pensait peut-être pouvoir te venir en aide. »  
« Comment ? » Questionna Jack suspicieusement en fronçant les sourcils tout en se retournant vers le Roi des Cauchemars qui lui rendait un sourire narquois bien connu.

« Je me doute que tu le sais. »  
Les joues de Jack tournèrent au rose quand Pitch se rapprocha de lui et attrapa doucement son menton d'une main, lui caressant la lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

« Le souhaiterais tu ? » susurra-t-il, envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Le menton et la lèvre de Jack étaient déjà brûlants sous le toucher de Pitch et c'était merveilleux mais il maudit cette partie si curieuse qu'il avait en lui. Il souhaitait s'aventurer plus loin dans ce toucher, désirant connaître la sensation de se faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre, mais Pitch semblait être… « non, attends, pensa Jack. Pitch est probablement le seul en mesure de m'aider… » et il rougit encore plus à cette pensée.

« Donc ? » souffla Pitch contre ses lèvres et Jack eu toutes les peines du monde à garder les yeux ouverts.  
« D'… d'accord ! » répondit il, se sentant mourir de honte à l'entente de ses propres mots, il l'avait déjà dit à haute voix, l'extension du rictus de Pitch le lui prouva.

L'instant suivant, Pitch se penchait en avant et pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une secousse électrique secoua alors le corps glacé de Jack et un léger et incontrôlable soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres donnant ainsi à Pitch l'opportunité parfaite d'insérer sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, l'explorant sans retenue. Jack poussa ses paumes contre le poitrail du bonhomme sept heures, mais fut incapable de l'écarter de lui. Il savait qu'il devait l'éloigner de lui, le stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il était cependant déjà trop tard et son corps pensait autrement car, bientôt, il attrapa le manteau de Pitch et le tira à lui afin d'approfondir le baiser, fermant légèrement les yeux.

Jack pouvait sentir le rictus satisfait de Pitch contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa en retour avec impatience, ses lèvres étaient intoxicantes et, peu à peu il se sentait devenir fou. Il voulait plus, tellement plus que ce sentiment de chaleur … N'attendant pas l'approbation de cette seconde pensée, Jack décida d'aller plus loin et déboutonna le sombre blouson de ses doigts incertains, révélant un poitrail et abdomen bien proportionnés.  
Il toucha la peau si pale d'une main incertaine et Pitch rompit immédiatement le baiser. « Bordel (*), tes doigts sont glacés ! » siffla-t-il et Jack se dit que c'était fini, que Pitch le rejetterait. Oui, il était bien conscient du fait que son toucher était froid, la totalité de son corps l'était et quelque fois, Jack aurait préféré que son cœur le soit, lui aussi.  
« _Même Pitch ne peut pas m'aider …_ » pensa-t-il, acceptant la défaite regardant au loin, honteux et ses mains chutèrent le long de son corps.

« Envie de sentir le mien ? » offrit Pitch avec un sourire inattendu et Jack le regarda de nouveau avec de larges yeux ne pouvant cacher son sourire heureux et acquiesça trop rapidement à son goût.  
Une fois encore, les lèvres affamées de Pitch se connectèrent aux siennes et Jack laissait volontiers sa langue passer au travers de ses dents et l'embrassa en retour, aussi affamé que lui alors que ses mains partaient explorer le torse de Pitch.

Les mains du Croque Mitaine allèrent du menton à sa nuque, le caressant doucement alors qu'elles glissaient sous sa capuche. Jack cassa immédiatement le baiser avec un gémissement de contentement. Le toucher de Pitch étaient brûlant et plaisant et Jack perdit littéralement ses moyens lorsque celui-ci embrassa doucement sa nuque. Il gémit encore et attrapa fermement les cheveux de Pitch alors que le Maitre des Cauchemars suçait sa peau, laissant quelques suçons de ci et de là. Mais Jack s'en moquait, il lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.  
Voir les réactions de Jack pour de si petits attouchements fit sournoisement rire Pitch et il mordit dans la douce peau de sa nuque. Ses mains descendirent plus bas que le cou du jeune homme et glissèrent dans le pantalon de celui-ci afin de tâter son érection.

Jack gémit fortement du délice qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ravaler. C'était juste trop bon, et le simple fait de savoir qu'il s'agissait de Pitch lui faisait tourner la tête.  
« Tu apprécies, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna le Croque Mitaine en l'attirant encore plus à lui afin de voir l'expression exaltée du garçon.

« Evidement ! » admit Jack à contre cœur, essayant en vain de se concentrer sur les mots de Pitch plutôt que de ses mains qui commençaient doucement à masser son érection.

« Alors tu aimeras certainement cela … » souffla Pitch contre son oreille, mordant, taquin, en commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la virilité du garçon.  
« Aah… attends ! » paniqua Jack en agrippant les cheveux du Bonhomme sept heures.  
Celui-ci l'exhorta au silence, pressant un doigt contre ses lèvres « Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'arrête ainsi, en plein chemin. Le veux tu ? ». Le jeune esprit déglutit et serra les paupières en secouant la tête. « Bon garçon ! » ricana Pitch en lui accordant un autre profond et essoufflant baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pitch pouvait parfaitement sentir que Jack atteignait sa limite, mais il ne lui donnerait pas si aisément ce qu'il espérait. Le taquiner un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ainsi cassa-t-il le baiser et remonta ses mains contre les hanches de Jack. Le garçon ouvrit lentement les yeux, émergeant doucement, le regard incertain. « Sincèrement Jack, ne serait-il pas déloyal que tu aies tout le plaisir ? » dit il nonchalamment tandis que l'esprit de l'hiver fronçait les sourcils.  
« Que … veux tu ? » demanda-t-il, la voix quelque peu chancelante, appréhendant la réponse.  
« Supplie-moi … Supplie-moi de finir ! » déclara Pitch.

Après quelques secondes de silence, pour sa plus grande surprise, Jack lui offrit un ricanement mauvais. « Je pense avoir une meilleure idée. » souffla-t-il érotiquement contre les lèvres de Pitch, se penchant en avant d'une voix inconnue de Pitch, « Prends-moi ! »

Ce fut au tour de Pitch de déglutir quant à l'offre, jamais il ne se serait attendu à quelque chose comme cela, il avait juste pour idée de ne lui donner qu'une fellation ou juste le taquiner un peu mais, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une offre devant laquelle on tournait le dos, qu'en pensez vous ?  
Jack s'offrait pratiquement de lui-même, c'était la chance à saisir maintenant ou jamais. Il mit quelques instants afin de se reprendre et lui offrit un sourire satisfait en retour.

« Bien, je vais te montrer ce que veut dire réellement brûler, alors ! »  
Ce fut le moment ou Jack aurait pu, officiellement annoncer qu'il était devenu fou et indigne de son titre de Gardien, mais peu lui importait en ce moment présent. Au lieu de cela, il laissa Pitch l'attirer au sol et l'asseoir sur ses hanches. Si la raison de Jack n'avait pas été si embuée par le désir, il se serait probablement inquiété, mais, à ce moment précis, il n'y prenait que du plaisir.

Pitch lui ôta sa capuche puis lui retira ses vêtements, relevant son érection. Jack lui avait également retiré ses habits et se trouvait maintenant assit au commencement de ses hanches, attendant patiemment que le Maitre des Cauchemars abuse de son corps.

Celui-ci s'aventura à sa poitrine, léchant les tétons alors que son autre main lui caressait les fesses, les agrippant quelques fois. Jack ne pouvait aider mais se plaignait délicieusement quand Pitch dessinait de petits cercles sur ses ronds de chairs, de sa langue brûlante. Il enveloppa le Croquemitaine de ses bras, arquant légèrement le dos, lorsque, l'un de ses doigts entra en lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais ne se sentait pas mal pour autant. Pitch ajouta un autre doigt, entretenant un mouvement de ciseau afin de le préparer. Jack tressaillit, inconfortable et Pitch lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, tentant de lui faire oublier la douleur. Finalement, Pitch inséra un troisième doigt, souhaitant le préparer proprement à l'accueillir. Jack siffla de douleur, se penchant en avant, revendiquant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres afin de se sentir mieux, le Bonhomme sept heures lui accorda bien volontiers son vœu lorsqu'il bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur du garçon, usant de sa main libre afin de caresser l'érection de Jack d'une douloureuse et lente allure, sachant que cela le rendait fou.

Bientôt, il retira ses doigts et le souleva légèrement afin de placer sa virilité devant l'entrée du garçon. « Détends-toi … » lui conseilla-t-il sérieusement alors qu'il se saisissait de ses hanches fines, les poussant vers le bas.  
« Ahh ! » cria Jack de douleur, sa tête contre le torse de Pitch, essayant de se calmer tandis que le Maitre des Cauchemars lui caressait lentement le dos d'une main.  
« C'est bien, Jack, détends-toi et ça deviendra meilleur. » murmura-t-il, si doucement que Jack crut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Pitch.

Le Croquemitaine n'était pas lui-même, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de vil et cruel, toujours à la recherche d'un moyen de répandre et étaler les ténèbres et la crainte dans le monde. Mais, avec lui, il était gentil, compréhensif et attentionné, c'en était déroutant !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack s'était calmé et se soulevait, roulant légèrement des hanches, c'était toujours inconfortable et plus douloureux.

Ce fut le signal pour Pitch et, lui aussi se mit en mouvement, provoquant un gémissement chez Jack. Il lui offrit alors un sourire d'encouragement auquel Jack répondit en acquiesçant. Il commença alors à se mouvoir sur l'érection de Pitch, levant doucement ses propres hanches avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, s'empalant de lui-même tandis que le Maitre des Cauchemars l'aidait, tenant fermement ses hanches et Jack fut satisfait en entendant le gémissement rauque de celui-ci.

Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau et s'assit une nouvelle fois sur lui, émettant un soupir de plaisir sonore. Il pouvait sentir l'érection tendue de Pitch s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de lui et il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction étirer le coin de ses lèvres.  
« Ne sois pas si content de toi ! » sourit mystérieusement Pitch en verrouillant son regard avec celui de Jack. L'instant d'après, il soulevait son bassin en même temps que Jack abaissait le sien, glissant plus profondément à l'intérieur du garçon, percutant une certaine zone, l'envoyant voir les étoiles.  
« Oh, putain ! » lâcha Jack, saisi d'extase en arquant son dos à l'extrême. Chevauchant la virilité de Pitch plus vite que précédemment, espérant de nouveau, atteindre le doux emplacement. « Pitch … ahh … mes jambes … je ne peux … » haleta Jack, les jambes faibles et douloureuses.

Par chance, Pitch n'était pas d'humeur à le taquiner, pour le moment, et il les fit changer de position en un instant. À présent, Jack était allongé sur le dos, ses jambes largement étendues et Pitch au-dessus de lui, entrant et sortant de ce petit corps tandis qu'il tenait les poignets de l'esprit de l'Hiver.  
« Aimes-tu ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton enroué et Jack, de ses jambes, enroula ses hanches lorsqu'il arrêta tout mouvement.  
« Oui » gémit Jack, roulant désespérément les hanches mais Pitch se contenta de lui offrir un affreux sourire satisfait.  
« Alors supplie pour ça ! » souffla-t-il cruellement contre ses lèvres, l'effleurant à peine.  
« Bordel, Pitch, bouge juste, putain ! (*) » gronda Jack mais quoi qu'il faisait pour libérer ses mains, cela ne servait à rien. Aussi Pitch, en vrai salaud, se retira complètement, sachant que la perte de sensation allait devenir insupportable. Jack avait besoin que Pitch continu et le mène à la jouissance.  
Mais Pitch souriait au lieu de lui donner une quelconque réponse, alors Jack leva les yeux et à contre cœur, obéit « Je t'en pris ! »

Le Maitre des Cauchemars plaça alors le bout de son érection à l'entrée du garçon en pensant qu'il était déjà assez fou pour lui, mais n'entra pas. Il voulait que Jack le lui demande correctement et Jack le savait parfaitement.  
« Pitch, gémit il sensuellement. Je te veux, je t'en pris… »

Pitch ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pénétra Jack d'un seul mouvement, l'envoyant près des étoiles une nouvelle fois. Il accéléra, martelant le garçon pratiquement dans le sol, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait. Tout ce dont Jack arrivait à penser était Pitch et la fabuleuse sensation a l'intérieur de lui. Son corps entier était en feu et, lorsque le Croquemitaine se saisit de son érection d'une main, c'en fut fini de lui et il se laissa aller à l'orgasme, soupirant le nom de son amant, sans honte.

Bientôt, le Roi des Cauchemars atteint lui aussi l'extase se répandant en Jack. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement de fatigue, ainsi essaya-t-il de ne pas s'effondrer sur le garçon, et alors qu'il était sur le point de se retirer et de prendre congé, Jack l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à lui en un baiser faible et mouillé.  
« Vraiment Jack, que penseraient les Gardiens de toi, maintenant ? » le taquina Pitch après l'échange.  
« Et bien, ils n'ont pas l'obligation de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Jack.  
Sourire auquel le Bonhomme sept heures répondit en secouant légèrement la tête de désapprobation « Tu n'es qu'un enfant pas sage ! (*) »  
« C'est pourquoi tu es là ! » répondit Jack en haussant les épaules, marquant un point.  
Pitch ne répondit pas, se retirant juste du garçon et se rhabillant. Jack, bien qu'encore un peu en proie à quelques vertiges, dû à leur récent émoi, se fit violence afin de se relever et d'en faire de même.  
Il essayait de ne pas paraitre misérable mais se sentait vexé que Pitch s'en aille déjà, c'était juste fou !  
« Alors, à la revoyure ! » dit Pitch en se penchant vers lui, lui accordant un dernier et passionné baiser avant de disparaitre.  
« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans mon antre. » sa voix faisant écho au silence, et Jack sourit.

La _revoyure_ sonnerait bien plus tôt que Pitch ne le pensait.

* * *

(*): la traduction le veux, mais j'avoue avoir énormément de mal à imaginer un Jack si grossier.

(*²): normalement le terme exact, aurait été « quel vilain garçon », mais ma préférence n'à pas été là, et le terme « enfant » convient mieux au caractère de Pitch, à mon sens.

_Et voila! Et bien je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, n'hésitez suuuuurtout pas! Et encore une fois, je remercie DiabolicTenshi pour son autorisation. et une fois de plus, encore merci à Auro pour la correction. _

_De mon propre avis personnel, je trouve le début de la traduction bien plus misérable que le reste, mais bon, ce n'est que mon humble avis. _

_À bientôt._

_Evlan. _


End file.
